LotR's meet the country girls
by Captain Jade Sparrow
Summary: Two girls find themselves in middle earth after a fall. Will they be able to get along with the fellowship. Mild Legomance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but what you do not recognize.

Summary – This is a story of friendship, faith and destiny. I hope you enjoy.

Jade had spent a good deal of her time today in the forest just behind one of the pastures of the family farm. She loved being outside, particularly in the woods where there were a number of wild animals to be seen. Today was no different from every other day save that her best friend Morgan was not with her; she had called and told Jade she would be later in the afternoon before she could get there. Like true friends they shared their love for the outdoors, hunting, and a certain fondness for a particular group of books mainly called The Lord of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkein. Morgan being the one that couldn't eat, sleep or breathe without them had even gone so far as to teach Jade elvish, but had given up on trying to have a full conversation with her friend when Jade had continually informed her that there wasn't a point to learn something that no one else could speak, saying she was doing good speaking English.

Jade had just come back from the pasture from checking the horses when she saw Morgan's truck coming down the long gravel road. Laughing to herself Jade thought about what Morgan was going to try and teach her today – last time she had helped her with her swordsmanship. The both of them being competitive, the match ended with them tripping each other and rolling down a hill to land in a small creek down below. Sure, no one was hurt but there parents weren't so pleased to find out they were playing with real swords.

Running the rest of the way to the house Jade smiled her greeting to Morgan's mom before greeting Morgan in the Elvin fashion that they had both learned. When either mom had asked them about why they greeted each other in this manor, they simply said it was different and no one else did it. As Morgan's mom went into the house to talk with Jade's mom both girls sprinted to the pasture, stopping at the barn to pick up their gear for there trip in the forest.

Morgan followed Jade into the hayloft to a back corner to were they kept their swords, daggers and bows, grabbing each of there unique weapons before going back down the ladder and out the back door. They were both in a heated discussion about who was the better fighter in the Lord of The Rings, Aragorn or Legolas. Both, Jade pointed, were strong with swords but Aragorn didn't hold up to Legolas with a bow. Morgan however, disagreed, saying that Legolas was the best since he was indeed of Elf kind and Aragorn was just a human. They were so into it that they didn't notice the slight depression in the earth ahead of them until it was too late. Both Morgan and Jade stepped into the depression which caved in with the weight of the two. As the ground dropped out from under them Jade couldn't help but holler out a surprised "shit" as she rolled and skidded down the steep incline, Morgan right behind her; both of them came to an unceremoniously quick stop against a group of rocks, hitting the backs of their heads.

After several minuets Morgan was the first to wake up

Quickly surveying her surroundings, she glanced over at Jade who was just starting to wake up"Owe-shit-damn-son of a bitch, that hurts!" Jade hollered as she sat up, holding her head before glancing over to check on Morgan, who she found allready up. After asking each other if they were ok, they began to try and find there way out of what appeared to be a cave. After what seamed like hours, they both found a way out to a beautiful meadow with large mountains in the distance. Once they got over the shock of being in a completely different place, Jade looked over to Morgan with a sly smile before exclaiming

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"


	2. meatings

Chapter 2, Where Are We?

As Jade and Morgan stared at the vast meadow, Morgan poked Jade and pointed to her right brow, where she was now sporting a short, slightly deep cut from her (as Morgan would put it) "fight with the rock." Morgan just barely managed to ask if Jade was ok before she lost all the concern and restraint as a fit of giggles broke out from her previous thought.

"Yea yea, you don't look much better with your accessories of dirt, twigs and scrapes yourself," Jade replied sternly. For a moment Morgan thought that Jade might truly be upset, but quickly caught the teasing glint in Jade's eyes. Not missing a beat Morgan replied,

"Well at least I didn't try and kill the rock with my head! I know how hard your head is," she added, trying to goad Jade into a comeback.

"Well at least I didn't land on my head, just kinda shook hands as it were with the rock. It's not my fault that you didn't get to meat Mr. Bolder over there. Quite nice, actually; I like the strong, silent type." Jade replied cheekily to Morgan.

They were both laughing as they started to explore the surrounding area.

"I think we should take separate sides of the meadow but stay within hearing and seeing distance in case we see or something happens." Jade said in her take-charge leader voice.

Both Morgan and Jade split to cover more ground, staying within the given distance. After a while Morgan called to Jade in a sharp, shrill whistle; she knew Jade would recognize it as her calling from their hunting trips. It didn't take Jade long to get to where Morgan was waiting. Not getting the chance to ask what Morgan had found, she was dragged to the edge of the hill by Morgan.

"Hold on, wait a damn minute, your going to pull my arm off! I can walk fine, you know. Why are you so excited anyway, it's just a big clearing on the side of a hill with a hill over to the side. I don't see any…" Jade was cut off as Morgan pointed to a group of people walking through the clearing.

Quickly, both Jade and Morgan dropped to the ground as they noticed the leader of the group turn and look in their direction. As the leader (they presumed him to be a man) surveyed the area that the two were hiding in, they spoke in hushed whispers about the group.

"You know," Morgan started "there're five people, four of which are smaller than the leader." She glanced at Jade before finishing "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea, you don't think we're _there_, do you? I mean, the place isn't real – it's only a story that was made up." Jade quickly stated, not ready to accept that they were indeed in Middle Earth.

Not waiting for Jade to reason out the group or the surrounding area, Morgan quickly exclaimed,

"If this is Middle Earth and that's Aragorn and the hobbits, that means..." Morgan was silent for a minuet before finishing "that LEGOLAS IS HERE! Well, not here, but will be here; well, not this exact spot, but…" Jade silenced her with a clod of dirt.

"I know you love the prince but do us a favor – I know it's hard – but please you're starting to ramble, just calm down. Breath before you pass out. I'm not going to lug you all the way to the hill over there."

Both Morgan and Jade had decided to head toward the hill about which Morgan had stated, "It looks like the watch tower were Frodo gets stabbed, so logically that's where they're headed." It didn't take the two long to cover the distance to get closer to the tower, but when they got to a clearing to be able to see the group, they noticed Aragorn was not with them.

"O shit this isn't good…I cain't find the Ranger" Jade said in a hushed tone toward Morgan.

Before Morgan could reply she was surprised by a knife blade to her throat. Careful not to move towards the blade, she saw the fury in Jade's eyes. Not at her friend being held at knife point, for they knew Aragorn wouldn't really harm her, but for the fact she had not heard the Ranger come up behind them. Morgan new how prideful Jade could be and this wasn't helping any.

"Who are you and why do you follow us? Speak quickly, lest I loose my grip on my knife."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Explanations

"Who are you and why do you follow us? Speak quickly, lest I loose my grip on my knife."

Morgan silently begged Jade not to loose her temper. After all, _"I don't need a new breathing hole"_ she thought. Jade looked from Morgan back to the Ranger, quickly thinking of a story he would believe as to why they were there.

"Well, that over there" (Jade started pointing to Morgan) "is Morgan and I am Jade and no we were not following you but we are from a great distance awayand we were going to seek shelter in that old building up on that hill and just who may I ask are you?" Jade finally finished.

"First of" he said releasing Morgan (who went to stand at Jades right shoulder hand on the hilt of her dagger) "how do I know you're not spies, and secondly, you failed to give me a last name, so anyone could assume that you are neither friend nor foe. As for me, you can call me Strider." Aragorn finished while studying the two strangers.

"Well Strider, how do we know that you in fact are not some outlaw that plans to try and gain our trust just to rob and kill us along the road? I mean, you're a big, strong, Strider-type person and we're just small girls, we really wouldn't stand a chance." Jade stopped when Morgan snorted, giving her a stern look.

"As I was saying" (Jade started again looking at Morgan) "if you really didn't think we were telling the truth, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation with you, would we now? By the way it's Turner and Sparra, Morgan Turner and Jade Sparra." Jade finished.

"You might have a point there, Lady Sparra" Strider began.

"O shit, you did it" Morgan said looking from Jade's quickly maddening face to Strider's bewildered look. "You went and called her 'Lady.' You shouldn't have done that" Morgan could only watch and hope for the best as Jade went towards Strider.

"Since this is our first meeting," Jade started, taking a deep breath, "I'm not going to get mad but don't call me 'Lady.' Call me Jade, Sparra, Sparrow or Kid but don't call me 'Lady.' I'm a women, yes, but no lady." Jade finished

By this time the Hobbits had come to see what the commotion was about and were excited to find to two girls before them. Frodo, being slow to trust new people since he left the Shire, stood behind Sam while Merry and Pippin ran forward to meet the new people.

"Who are you? Are you following us? Are you lost?" Pippin started out.

"Where are you from, do you have a name?" Merry and Pippin asked the two girls.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at the two. "_They remind me of Jade and me at times,"_ she thought before replying.

"Well, we are slightly lost, no we are not following you, and my name is Morgan Turner and this here beside me is Jade Sparra." She said, trying to control her laughter at the two's serious expressions.

"I know you might not believe us, or trust us for that matter," Jade said walking over to where Strider was leaving Morgan with the two young Hobbits, "but we need to travel with you for safety reasons and we can help you with your quest. I can't give you the exact reason for knowing what Morgan and me know, but we will help you with protecting the Ring. Please trust me." She finished, seeing Striders apprehensive look.

"How do you know of the ring?" Strider said grabbing Jades collar.

Morgan – not letting this go by – started over, planning to help Jade, but stopped when Jade held up her hand for her to stay were she was. _"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."_ Morgan thought to herself.

Jade looked from Strider's hand to his stern demanding face before commenting on the situation. Trying her best not to lose her temper, she kept reminding herself, "_He's only doing what he thinks is best. If it were me, I probably would do the same thing if I was in his situation."_ she thought.

"I told you before, we're not exactly from this area and that we kinda know things that you don't. If I could tell you I would, but the outcome may be severe. Gandalf may know, you should ask him when you see him. Until then I think we should head up to the tower…its getting dark."

Strider thought for a minute about what the young girl had said. Something about her eyes made him trust her for he only saw truth and regret in them. Sighing, he released his grip on Jade's collar before asking her to forgive him, telling her that one couldn't be to careful in these dark days. Once the group had gathered back up, they carefully made there way up to the tower.

"This is the great watch tower of Amundsun. We'll rest here tonight." Strider told them as they started to climb up the steps.

Once they made it to the first lookout level, Strider handed out small swords to the four sitting hobbits. Getting up and looking out into the distance, Strider asked the girls to look out for the Hobbits while he looked around. Making sure that everyone was steeled, Morgan made her way to the edge of the tower were Jade was.

"You know what's fixing to happen right?" Morgan asked Jade

"Yea, I know, but I still can't help but feel, like a mixture of fear, death, and danger are all around us." Jade told Morgan, glancing at her friend. "As long as we don't get in the way of them and defend ourselves we should be ok," Jade finished looking over to the Hobbits.

Morgan followed Jades gaze to where three of the Hobbits had started a small cooking fire.

"Well, let's get ready then," Morgan stated before a shriek broke into her statement. "They're here." She finished, looking out over the ground before grabbing Jade and following the Hobbits up the stairs.

Standing one on each side of the four Hobbits, Morgan and Jade drew their swords and prepared to fight as a group of black clothed creatures started to appear. As the first attacks began, everyone was doing their best to defend Frodo. The Hobbits were flying from the force of the Wraiths' blows.

"Watch out for their blade!" Morgan called out, trying to remind Jade and tell the others how dangerous they could be, before she was knocked down followed, quickly by Jade.

"I don't see Frodo," Morgan hollered at Jade, who was five yards away.

Before Morgan could comment further, she saw Jade getting up and going around the stone to get an over-look on the event below. Morgan got up ready, for Jade's move so she would be in the best area for the most help with the Hobbits. Glancing up she saw Jade calculating her plan of attack, motioning to Morgan what she was going to do and where she wanted her and the Hobbits.

Quickly, as the Wraith went to stab Frodo, Jade jumped down, surprising the Wraith king, which caused him to yank his sword back; it nicked the side of Jade's arm as she began her attack followed by Strider, who had just appeared beside Jade. Morgan began helping when she saw Strider appear while the Hobbits ran to Frodo. It didn't take long for the Ring wraiths to run. Once they were gone everyone ran to Frodo who was crying out in pain and agony. Morgan was standing behind the group watching incase the Wraiths came back, while Strider spoke to the hobbits, telling them that Frodo needed elvish medicine.

"Your arm is bleeding, Jade." Strider said before picking up Frodo. "Are you ok? It wasn't the same blade that stabbed Frodo, was it?"

"I really don't know." Jade told him. "It really doesn't hurt and we need to get Frodo to the Elves; I'll check it later." She finished, helping to gather the things they needed with Morgan's help.

"Are you sure you're ok, Jade? You look tired." Morgan asked Jade

"Yea, I'm just tired from the fight. Come on, they're leaving" Jade replied.

The group had traveled a while before stopping; Strider told Sam to get some Kings Foil for Frodo's wound. Merry, Pippin, Morgan, and Jade stayed with Frodo trying to comfort him with what little they could. After what seamed like only minutes, Morgan and Jade heard a horse coming towards them.

A/N: I hope ya'll like this chapter. Next stop Rivendell and the council. Remember while they're not required, reviews are appreciated.

Captain Jade Sparrow


	4. Chapter 4

**\**

Chapter 4 Rivendell

Both Morgan and Jade looked up at the sound of hoof beats and a bright light. Morgan instinctively went for her dagger that was at her side with Jade following suit, before they both realized that it was Arwen. Both stared in awe at the grace that she possessed. Quickly Arwen dismounted her horse and rushed over to Frodo with Strider.

"Well now I can say I've seen everything, well except for a flying pig of course," Jade commented to Morgan.

Morgan shook her head at Jade, chuckling to herself. _"Only Jade would think of flying pigs at a time like this when there is a real elf in front of us,"_ she thought, looking over at Jade.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked. "You don't look so good; are you sure that it wasn't the Wraith blade?"

"I'm just tired and it itches a bit, that's all," Jade told her friend just as Arwen looked over to them; Strider was picking Frodo up.

"You better come with us, Jade, so you can have your arm checked." Strider told her.

"Look," Jade started out, "Frodo needs help more, and Asfoloth will go faster with just the two of you. I'll be ok." Jade finished with a defiant look.

"**JADE**" Morgan yelled. "YOU WILL GO WITH THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Morgan said, using her "you-better-listen-to-me-or-else" voice, causing the Hobbits to jump as well as earning an amused look from Strider, because they had never heard her yell.

"Fine, _mom, _I will. I don't see what the big idea is, it's just a lil' scratch but hey, I'll go." Jade huffed as she slunk over to where Arwen had already gotten on her horse with Frodo.

Before Jade could ask how she was supposed to get on with two people already mounted, Strider had picked her up and thrown her on the back of the horse. Jade barely had time to get a good grip before Arwen's horse had taken off.

As the horse was running through the forest Jade started to hear the sounds of the Nazgul coming up behind them.

"Um I don't mean to tell you how to ride your horse," Jade began, "but they're catching up."

As Arwen looked back over her shoulder a tree limb scratched her cheek. Not slowing to check it, Arwen urged her horse faster until they were across the river that bordered Rivendell. As the Wraiths approached the water's edge, Jade heard them demand that Arwen give up Frodo.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen told the Wraiths, raising her sword up.

As the Wraiths started to cross the water, Arwen began chanting something in elvish that Jade couldn't understand. Moments later a rushing sound of water was heard. Jade looked and saw a huge wave of water with horse heads as the white caps. The water came so fast that the Wraiths were unable to escape, becoming encased in the rolling water.

Jade had started feeling dizzy as the water settled out. Looking over, she saw Frodo fall of the horse, followed by Arwen who jumped off Asfoloth after him. She had a momentary view of Arwen checking on Frodo before her eyes became heavy and she fell to the horse's back.

After a few hours, Jade woke up to find a strange male elf staring at her.

"Who the hel…" Jade started but quickly chose other words "..lo are you, how did I get here and where're Frodo, Morgan and the others?" She finally finished.

"I am Lord Elrond and Frodo is fine, he woke only moments ago. You are lucky your friend insisted that you get here. Although you are strong and it was just a small amount of poison, you were in bad shape when you arrived. Your friend is outside in the garden with the twins. You may join them when you're ready. There is a meeting tonight in the study for Gandalf, Morgan, and you to discuss why and how both of you got here. Until then, enjoy your stay here at Rivendell."

Jade wasted no time in finding Morgan who was laughing at the hobbits fighting over trivial things.

"I'm glad to see that I was missed. I see how it is…just forget about poor lil me." Jade said trying to look sad.

"Oh no Miss Jade," Pippin started "we were waiting for you to wake up. Merry said that he bet you wouldn't be up this soon, and I said you would." Pippin finished, beginning to get upset.

"Its ok guys, I was just teasing you…relax." Jade explained

Morgan looked over at Jade thinking of a good remark that she could make about Jade's arm.

"Well that proves my point," Morgan said, walking over towards Jade.

"Well, what point would that be, Morgan?" Jade asked.

"It would prove my theory that you, my friend, are hard to kill." Morgan finished. Jade just laughed at her friend, unable to contain it any more.

"You might have a point there; I told you I was tough. Oh by the way, Lord Elrond has requested that we meet with him and Gandalf now," Jade finished.

Both Morgan and Jade started to head back to where the meeting was to take place, but they both realized that they didn't know where the study was. By the time the two girls had found someone and asked for directions, it was well past sunset when they were finally able to make it to the study. Knocking on the door, the two heard someone tell them to enter, and cautiously they both made they're way inside the study.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay at Rivendell," Lord Elrond began. "The reason for this meeting is to discuss the reason for you ending up in our world. Gandalf tells me that both of you are from a place called 'Earth.' Am I right?" When the two nodded, he continued. "We have discussed this mater and want to know how you arrived here in Middle Earth. Gandalf assures me that both of you are here for a reason that is unknown to us at this time, but we think that it might have to do with the reappearance of the One Ring."

"We are not sure how exactly we got here either," Jade began. "We were walking through one of my pastures at my farm when we fell down a sink hole. We were both knocked out and when we woke up, we were in Middle Earth." Jade finished.

"The reason that we know so much about the Ring is because it is a group of books that were written by J.R.R Tolkein." Morgan told them.

"Since you have knowledge of the things to come, I think it wise that you attend the Council meeting on the morrow." Gandalf told the two. "Until then, feel free to explore the gardens. You may retire for the evening."

Both of the girls decided to go to their room because it was evening so they could explore in the morning when it was daylight. The girls walked around. They became lost, that is, until Arwen found them in one of the corridors and lead them to their rooms. Arwen talked to them the whole way, getting to know the two, and bid them good night when they arrived at their rooms. Both of the rooms were awesome, according to the girls, and way more luxurious than what they were used to. Both of them fell asleep instantly when they laid down.

The next day, they were exploring the gardens when the leaders of the free people of Middle Earth started arriving. As they two girls watched, Morgan began getting excited when they saw a group of white horses approach. Both thought that it would be the elves from Mirkwood, with one main elf named Legolas. Both waited until they were well within the walls before approaching the three elves.

"Hello! I hope you had a easy ride here." Jade greeted the three. "I am Jade Sparra and this is my best friend, Morgan Turner."

Legolas was watching the two as they introduced themselves. He noticed that one of the girls he that was introduced to, Morgan, kept staring at him but when he would catch her eye, she would look away. Legolas could not help but smile when he saw Jade catch the two trying not to look at each other.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and these are my traveling companions,"

Legolas told the two, kissing both of the girl's knuckles, at which Morgan promptly passed out; Legolas quickly stopped her fall, catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Umm… yea, she kinda does that. You don't know how much she wanted to meet you. She tends to get excited." Jade tried to explain.

"Its ok, are you here for the Council? We got word from Lord Elrond that there would be two girls from another place." Legolas finished.

"Yea. We are not exactly from here, you could say." Jade told Legolas as they walked to Morgan's room. The two continued to talk as they came to Morgan's room.

"Are you sure she will be ok?" Legolas asked Jade.

"Yea, she should wake up in a minute. We will be at the Council in an hour. Thank you Prince," Jade told Legolas before going in Morgan's room to check on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short it's just half of chapter 5. I wonted to give y'all something to read, I'm going to try and finish the rest of the chapter tonight.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers love ya. You're the reason I'm steal writing. **

Chapter 5, Council meeting

Jade contemplated the best way to wake her friend up. She thought about a bucket of water but then decided better of it; next she thought of hitting her with a pillow. Just when Jade was about to hit Morgan, she stopped mid-swing.

"I got it." Jade said to herself.

Quickly Jade hurried out the door in search of the accomplices-to-be. It didn't take Jade long to find Legolas in the garden talking to Aragorn about their past adventures.

"Excuse me, kind gentlemen, Prince and King." Jade started smiling at the confused expression that Legolas wore. "Would you be so kind, Prince, as to do me a favor?"

Legolas listened to Jade talk, thinking about correcting her about her calling him "Prince" all the time (he didn't really like the title) but stopped when he caught on to the teasing tone of her voice.

"What do you need Lady Jade? I will assist you if possible," Legolas told Jade. Jade shook her head at the elf before explaining.

"First of all, it's just "Jade" and second, I need help in waking my friend up. This would be the best idea I have ever had. All you have to do is stand there, maybe say hello or something… I don't know, use your imagination," Jade finished. Before Jade could lead the elf to Morgan's room, Aragorn stopped them.

"What are you planning Jade? That look cain't be good…please don't kill the poor girl!" Aragorn asked Jade.

"Please. why would I do something like that? I'm just an innocent lil' young girl," Jade told the future king. "You can come with us if you want to make sure no one dies." Jade finished.

As the three made there way to Morgan's room they discussed the best way to wake Morgan up.

"I think that you should wake her up, Legolas. I don't think she would pass out twice in one day." Jade told the two.

"Do you think that a wise idea, Jade?" Aragon asked Jade.

Jade nodded to Aragon to stand guard at the door to keep anybody out that might mess up Jade's plan. Quietly Jade and Legolas made their way to Morgan's bed, were she was still asleep. Both stopped halfway to the bed to discuses the wake-up tactics.

"Now, all I want you to do, Legolas, is just wake her up like you would anyone else and smile. Think you can do that?" Jade smiled and told the elf. Legolas, not being used to Jade's teasing, angrily replied:

"Yes, I can do a simple thing as that. I am an ELF after all, you know!"

"Well, Prince ELF, I was pretty sure that you could; apparently, you have no since of humor, dear Prince. Now stop whining and go." Jade explained to Legolas.

"One more thing," Legolas started, "why do you keep calling me "Prince?" I don't like titles that much." He finally finished; he had been wonting to ask her that since their first meeting when she had called him "Prince" a couple of times.

"I like the name Prince; it's different. However, I might change it, who knows. I might just call you "Elf." Now go shoo, go on, you can do it Elf." Jade told Legolas.

Legolas quietly laughed to himself as he made his way to Morgan's bed and stood beside it, waiting for Jade to speak.

"Morgan, wake up," Jade said a tad bit loud so Morgan would hear.

Jade could barely hear Morgan's reply, but Legolas had no problem hearing her reply.

"No wakeie wakeie, sleeps now comfy." Morgan said in her sleep.

Jade nodded for Legolas to go on. Legolas looked over at Morgan before poking her in the side. Both Legolas and Jade waited to see if Morgan would wake up or not. After a few minuets Jade decided to try a new plan.

"**Morgan,** **wake up! Legolas is hurt, we need your help, hurry!"** Jade yelled at her friend.

Morgan lay in bed for a half second before jumping up, mumbling something that Jade could only guess to be about the elf. Before Legolas could say anything, Morgan had run right into him, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Morgan sat there; stunned for a moment blinking as she looked from Jade to Legolas several times before she spoke.

"I he that you hurt thought said," Morgan babbled, unable to think yet.

"Whoa there lightning, slow down and rewind, play" Jade told Morgan ignoring the questioning look from Legolas.

"I thought you said that Legolas was hurt? Why is he standing here staring at me (_not that I mind she thought_) if he is supposed to be hurt?" Morgan finally got out.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan" Jade said walking over to her and Legolas "I told you that because that was the only way to wake you up. We tried everything else but it didn't work. Now come on, let's go for a walk with Legolas; the council meeting is in the morning, maybe Legolas can help us with our swordsmanship if he doesn't mind?" Jade finished, looking over at Legolas, asking him if it was ok that he helped them with their fighting skills.

"Sure, I will help the two of you. Do you know the basics or do we need to start from the beginning?" Legolas asked the two girls.

"We know a few things, but we don't really have an expert from where we come from to teach us. What we know, we taught ourselves or watched other people. (_"For some reason I don't think he would understand what a movie is," she thought_) We might need a lot of work, if you do not mind?" Morgan asked giving Legolas her best puppy dog face.


	6. Chapter 6ish

Legolas was unable to say no to Morgan, being unable to resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I will help the both of you. We have an hour or so before the Council, do both of you have swords or do you need some?" Legolas asked the two girls.

"No, we have our own. You're welcome to check them and make sure they're ok," Morgan told Legolas, smiling. Before Legolas was able to reply, Jade broke in.

"He can check yours but I ain't giving him mine! I have 'ad it for a long time, ever since mom gave it to me a year ago and I haven't lost it yet. Anyway it looked antique, it's old," Jade told them defensively, pouting, trying to look a little bit upset.

"OK ok, Jade, calm down. He doesn't have to see it, I just thought that he might know something about it; it does have Elvish on it you know," Morgan explained.

Legolas stood behind the two girls, listening to the two of them discus the sword. He was getting curious about this sword that they were talking about when he got an idea. Maybe there might be a compromise that he could make with Jade, one were they both would be satisfied with.

"If you don't want me to handle it," Legolas began "you may hold it for me to see. I do have excellent eyesite. I might be able to at least tell you what it says; it has a very unique design," Legolas told Jade.

Jade thought a few minuets about Legolas's offer. Every since her mom had given her the sword for her twenty-first birthday she had been careful to take good care of it. Jade had thought that her mom had gotten it off the internet from one of the Lord of the Rings sites. (_Mom knew I liked that kinda stuff)_ she thought. Jade had really never thought about the designs when she had looked it over after opening the box, even when Jade's mom had given Morgan one a little similar to hers for her eighteenth birthday.

"Well, I guess it would be ok," Jade began. "But if so much as gets one scratch it will be your butt, bud," Jade finished threateningly as she carefully handed over her sword for Legolas to look at.

Legolas carefully took Jade's sword and examined it, being careful to take his time going over the details. He noticed that it was indeed a form of Elvish, a very old dialect that he was unfamiliar with. The only thing that he recognized about it was the fact that it was made by the elves of the Golden Wood. _("I'll have to ask the Lady of the Wood what it means the next time I see her,")_ he thought.

"I'm sorry but I cannot read it. It's an old form of Elvish. Gandalf might know, you should ask him after the Council meeting. He might be able to give you more help than I," Legolas told Jade, handing her the sword back.

Jade took her sword back and began walking to the practice fields; Morgan walked with Legolas so he could examine her sword, telling her the same thing he told Jade. The walk was uneventful save for the fact that Jade was offered multiple attempts for teasing Morgan and Legolas. A few feet from the fields, Jade couldn't wait any longer…she had to comment on them, knowing how much Morgan loved Legolas. Turning to face the two, she tried her best to look mad.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, why not get with the program and catch up? We only have thirty minutes left!" Jade said, quickly turning around so they wouldn't see her laugh; the look on Legolas's face was priceless.

Legolas was only able to blink several times, unable to think of a witty comment to make back at Jade. "_She's bold for a girl! I mean, I haven't even known her for a day, yet she is worse than the twins!" _he thought. He was fixing to reply when Morgan beat him to it.

"For your information, Jade, we were discussing different fighting techniques, oh so Smart One! Why don't you go and play with the Hobbits seeing as how they're more on your IQ level?" Morgan told Jade, getting upset with her. _("IQ level? What's that?") _Legolas thought.

"I have to agree with Morgan," he began. "We were only talking about what offers the best advantage in footing. I haven't known Morgan long enough to be in a proper relationship!" Legolas finished.

"Calm down Elf, before you have a heart attack." Jade stopped when she saw Legolas's puzzled look. "You know what, never mind, just relax," Jade finished.

The three of them practiced their swordsmanship for the thirty minutes; both Jade and Morgan were learning ways to improve their footwork while still being able to control their balance. It didn't take long before it was time to leave to get ready for the meeting. Jade ran ahead, saying she would see Morgan before the Council meeting. ("_Probably just trying to give me more time with Legolas, she knows how much I like him,")_ Morgan thought.

Morgan had arrived in her room to find a shimmery off-shoulder midnight green dress with a low gold waist sash waiting on her. A country girl like Jade, she wasn't too happy at the dress, but had to admit it was beautiful. Not long after Morgan had gotten ready, there was a knock on the door followed by Jade hollering at her to hurry up. She laughed to herself at Jade's usual personality. "_Even though the fate of the entire Middle Earth is about to be decided, she is still happy and teasing me," _Morgan thought as she walked to the door to let Jade in. When she saw her, Morgan froze in shock and her jaw dropped open; Jade was wearing a velvet princess-cut royal blue dress complete with flaired chiffon sleeves, silver sash, and intricate Elven embroidery. Before she could say anything, Jade held up her hand in disgust.

"Don't say a word. Lord Elrond wouldn't let me come to the meeting if I didn't wear the dress. He practically threatened me! Do you believe it, not being allowed to a council meeting because of a stupid dress?" Jade finished, looking at Morgan. "Wow, you had to wear a dress too; not bad," Jade finally finished.

"Yeah, I figured I was supposed to wear it to the Council, so here I am," Morgan told Jade as they walked to the meeting.

Both girls sat by Aragorn, each one looking around at the fellow members of the circle. The circle was composed up of Dwarfs, naming Gimly to be one of the main ones. Then there was Boromir, son to the Steward of Gondor. "_Boy he looks arrogant," _Jade thought as the meeting began. She sat up straighter as Lord Elrond rose and began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom.Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said, gesturing to a stone pedestal in the middle of the circle.

Jade leanded forward in interest, as did Morgan. Frodo slowly placed the Ring on the pedestal; the council members started to whisper among themselves.

"So it is true..." Boromir muttered. Aragorn glanced over at him with a frown as Boromir got upand paced. He continued: "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" 

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn said, exasperated. Boromir turned to him with a slight leer.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he sneered.

At this, Legolas and Morgan jumped up. _"If the looks on their faces could kill, Boromir would be a dead duck!" _Jade thought.

"This is no mere ranger…he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas said, his eyes flashing.

"Aragorn?" repeated Boromir._ "This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Morgan affirmed angrily. At this, the whole Council looked wide eyed at Aragorn, who addressed the two. 

"Havo dad (Sit down), Legolas, Morgan."

Still sneering, Boromir answered, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king!" He went and sat back down in his chair as Gandalf spoke.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice…the Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond replied with a heavy sigh. The ugly dwarf, Gimli, jumped up and grabbed his axe.

"What are we waiting for?" he cried in a rumbling voice.

Swinging the axe, he brought it down as hard as he could on the Ring. A sizzling sound enveloped the Council, then he was thrown back to the ground, shards of broken axe surrounding the Ring. The Council grew quiet as whispers of the Black Tongue echoed throughout the room. Lord Elrond straightened and said,

**"**The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom…only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Dead silence followed. Jade let out a low, quiet whistle and glanced at Morgan, shaking her head at the sheer enormity of the task. Suddenly, Boromir spoke again.

**"**One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Standing up again, Legolas addressed the Council. _"Uh oh, here we go!" _Jade thought.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" 

**"**And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked insultingly. Morgan growled at Gimli, throwing him a look of daggers.

"And if we fail, what then?!" inquired Boromir. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli spat.

At this, the other Elves rose and started shouting at Gimli, Morgan along with them. In that moment, Jade was extremely glad of the noise so that no one could here what Morgan was calling Gimli. Legolas held out his hand across her chest to stop her from jumping on the dwarf.

**"**Never trust an Elf!" he spat.

As the jumbled arguments continued, Jade noticed Frodo on the edge of the circle of council members (all of whom were on their feet and shouting at each other). As she watched, she heard the Black Tongue whispering, fueling the intensity of the fighting.

"_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul…_

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo's voice suddenly cut through the maddening din of yelling. Everyone stopped arguing immediately, surprised by Frodo's statement. Morgan came over to stand by Jade, still pink in the face from screaming at Gimli. Frodo continued:

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf walked over to Frodo and put his hands upon his shoulders. A stunned council watched as he said,

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Jade smiled slightly, knowing what was coming. _"I always wanted to be a part of this sentimental lil' moment!" _she mouthed to Morgan as Aragorn rose loyally.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said regally, kneeling before Frodo and offering him his sword. Legolas, gracefully and very dignified, strode over to join them.

"And you have my bow!"

"And my axe!" Gimli added, walking over to join the Company.

He and Legolas exchanged a look of loathing that did not go unnoticed by Jade, who smirked. Morgan, meanwhile, looked around for the Hobbits. _"They're bound to be here somewhere," _she thought. Boromir approached the five Walkers slowly, and in a very stuck up manner, said,

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam's voice sounded. Morgan grinned. _"There they are!" _ she thought as Sam emerged with difficulty from behind some nearby bushes."Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" 

**"**No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond said in a reproving manner, albeit he looked amused. Suddenly, two more little shapes came barreling through the crowd of people, nearly knocking Jade over in the process.

"Wait! We'recoming too!" said Merry and Pippen. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," added Pippen.

Merry rolled his eyes and replied, "Well that rules you out, Pip!"

Jade smirked and looked over at Morgan, who was staring at the Fellowship, Legolas in particular. If there ever was going to be a time, now was it. She straightened up and, very clearly, asked Morgan,

"Well, are you going? Or are you not going? I'm going, I want you to go with us! I think it'd be fun to go, you should go too, come on and decide if you're going before the council members all go!…after all, Legolas is going!" she added as a quick afterthought. At this, Morgan blinked and blurted out,

"Damn right, I'm going!!!"

At this, the entire Council gasped and gazed at her with astonishment, Lord Elrond in particular. "My Lady!" gasped one of the other elves. Jade snorted and Morgan looked around, suddenly embarrassed.

"Umm, I…I mean, darn right, I'm going!" she said in a feeble attempt at a cover up.

Jade shook her head and dragged Morgan by the arm over to the nine Walkers. Kneeling, they whipped out their swords and presented them to Frodo, the stood up and took their place next to the others. Lord Elrond scrutinized the group, the breathed heavily.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

The Fellowship straightened with dignity and broke into proud smiles. 

"Great!" Pippen said, excited. "Where are we going?" he asked. The Fellowship stared at him in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Over the next day before the Fellowship was to leave, the two girls practiced with Aragorn and Legolas, both of them practicing with swords and the bow, perfecting their fighting skills in combat. Jade had told Morgan that they would be able to learn a lot practicing with two experienced fighters like Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn had agreed that it would be good because they had both seen combat many times. Both Legolas and Morgan watched as Jade sparred with Aragorn, with Legolas calling out occasionally to Jade trying to get her to improve her footwork. Morgan could tell that Aragorn was not really trying; it seemed that he was just using baby steps. After a few minutes, however, Morgan began to tire of the spectacle. _Hell, we fight better than this when we spar! _She thought, noticing Jade's bored look.

"Jade, come on, you can do better than that. Show him what you can do!" Morgan yelled at her friend.

"Ok, if you say so," Jade said back to Morgan; she gave Aragorn a quick smirk, pausing for a small second.

Aragorn was temporarily put of guard by Jade's look and pause in the fight. He was even more surprised when Jade lunged to his right with her sword raised to strike. He barely had time to get his sword in position to counter her blow. Jade quickly followed through with a side uppercut aimed at Aragorn's stomach, only to be met with Aragorn's sword as he side-stepped; knocking her sword down, he brought his sword towards Jade's back. Jade didn't have time to bring her sword around to block Aragorn's blade, so she dropped to the ground rolling to the side coming up to swing at his legs. Both of them kept up matching blow for blow; every time Jade would make a mistake she relied on her agility to get out of harm's way. A few blocks later, Jade began to get tired; looking around, she saw her opening to win this fight. After Aragorn's next blow to her side, Jade blocked it then took three quick steps back, acting as if she had twisted her ankle. Falling to the ground, she grabbed it. Her plan worked…Aragorn quickly came to her side, dropping his sword to check on her. _I hope I didn't hurt her bad,_ he thought as he knelt down to check her ankle. While he was looking at her ankle, Jade quickly picked up her sword and placed it under his chin.

"Awarthach dur?" Jade questioned a shocked Aragorn.

"Awarthon dur!" Aragorn replied, smiling at Jade. "So I take it you are ok, then. Where did you learn Elvish?" he questioned, standing up and offering Jade his hand.

"Morgan tried to teach me Elvish but I only remember small parts of it, and yes I am ok. Thanks," she said, taking his hand; backing up without taking her eyes off of him, she bowed to him Aragorn following suite.

"I see you also know about not lowering your eyes to your opponent. Where did you learn it?" Aragorn asked Jade

"I learned it from my sensei in karate; it's a style of fighting," Jade finished, seeing Aragorn's puzzled look before heading to where Morgan and Legolas sat.

"Yall's turn," Jade said to Legolas and Morgan. They stood up and started to make their way to the practice area to get ready.

"Good luck Elf!" Jade called out as Legolas got into position.

Morgan drew her sword out, saluting Legolas before getting in a defensive position to wait for Legolas's move. Legolas drew his sword and slowly began to circle Morgan, looking for a weak spot. It didn't take long for him to find it: a small opening on her left side. Quickly, he delivered a side ways blow to her ribcage.

_Great she cain't fight from her left side, _Jade thought as Morgan was forced to step back to avoided getting cut. Morgan had to move quickly to avoid Legolas's next move to her neck.

"Come on Morgan, we practiced this for weeks! You can do better than that, pay attention to your opponent…forget its Legolas and pretend he's an Orc! Concentrate! Avo 'osto nad. En!" Jade hollered at Morgan just as Legolas was about to deliver a blow to her right side as he kicked at her left.

Morgan had heard Jade and stepped back with her left foot before cart-wheeling out of Legolas's path, coming up to swing at his head before darting out of the way to swing at his knee. Punching at his left cheek gave her the time she needed to spring away to the group of shade trees. Legolas followed right behind her, but stopped when she ran towards a tree. Doing a flip over Legolas, she landed and put a sword at his heart.

Do you yield, Legolas?" Morgan questioned.

Legolas couldn't believe that a simple move had caused him to lose the fight.

"I yield, Morgan," Legolas told her, bowing.

The four of them walked back towards the dining hall to get a bite to eat before heading to their rooms.

"Good night Morgan, Jade," Legolas told them as he went into his room after they had replied the same back.

The three walked a short time before they got to the girl's room, Aragorn wishing them good night as well.

"Jade, I need to talk to you before we leave with the Fellowship in the morning; meaning you have to wake up early," he told her, knowing she hated waking up early.

"Ok, I'll be there. Good night Strider, Morgan," Jade replied, going into her room. _Tomorrow is going to be a hard day, _Jade thought as she fell asleep.

Morgan was still excited about her fight with Legolas; she had been able to actually win the fight against an Elf, and Legolas know doubt. _It's going to be hard to go to sleep, _Morgan thought as she got her clothes ready for the next day when they were to leave._ I wonder what Aragorn's got for Jade; he said something about it being a thing but wouldn't tell me what it was,_ Morgan thought as she too fell asleep.

"Bando uin men." --- Move out of the way.

"Avo 'osto nad." ---- Don't be afraid.

"En!" ------------------ Look!

"Awarthon dur!" ---- I yield!

"Awarthach dur?" --- Do you yield?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7 The Trip

Jade woke up earlier than normal and packed the clothes and gear that she would need for the trip. As Jade walked around the room, she gathered her weapons as she went, stopping by her bag to place her arsenal neatly beside it before heading out the door right into a solid object. Looking up she saw that Aragorn was in front of her, hand raised in a would of been knocking position.

"Good morning Jade, get your pack and come with me." He told her

Jade ran pack grabbing her weapons and pack and quickly ran back to the door slamming on breaks, she stopped in front of him in the military.

"Reporting for duty o wise leader, Sir!" Jade said saluting Aragorn.

Aragorn just shook his head after a moment before walking of being somewhat used to her personality by now not bothering with a reply.

"Follow me we are going to the practice field" he told her as she caught up.

The two continued walking in a comfortable silence, it wasn't until they could see the field that Aragorn spoke.

"I noticed when you were fighting your sword seamed a bit heavy, however you seamed to have developed a skill with fighting with it" he stopped when they reached the field. "Hear try this one, it was made by the elves hear" he finished.

Jade took the sword looking at the detail in the blade and hilt in owe. The blade had a flame engraved on it that started at the hilt then curved upward with the blade. The hilt was a deep dark mahogany looking wood that was engraved to help the holder grip well. The end was complete with a small Jade stone at the bottom of it. Jade was amazed by the detail in the carvings and the blade.

"Go on practice with it we will spar in 5 min" Aragorn told Jade.

Jade took her time parrying and thrusting with the sword _I can't believe this is so light she_ thought as she quickly turned around faking a blow then changing directions when Aragorn stepped in front of her swinging his sword at Jades neck. Jade quickly brought her sword up to block his blade but her sword went flying as the blades met.

"Your trying to hard remember this is lighter than yours so you don't have to put as much effort into it" he told her as he retrieved the sword "Feel the blade as an extinction of your arm" he finished handing the sword back "now again."

"Yes Obi-Wan" Jade said as she took the sword from him.

"Wha… never mind" Aragorn said as he shook his head at Jade before swinging his sword to her right side.

Jade kept in mind what Aragorn had told her when she went to block his attack. As she lessened the force of her swing, she found that she could move faster and have more powerful swings with the lighter sword. It practically took no effort for her to move around to counter Aragorn. Both were so engaged with the fight that neither of them noticed the two that watched them.

"This is getting easy why don't we kick it up a notch" Jade asked ducking one of Aragorn's blows. Aragorn didn't have time to answer a two elvish swords lay between them. It took Jade a fraction of a second to grab one before using both against him as he skidded to the side barely getting out of her blades way. He thought that she was rather good with the two blades for a human she looked like an elf showing little exertion on her part being s fluid as a river.

The two on lookers stood under a tree watching, the plan had been for them to get the two for the trip but decided to watch the fight for a while. It had been a good thirty minuets before on of the two spoke.

"If I hadn't been hear to watch this I would not have believed a girl could hold her on with a Ranger let a lone match him. She looks like she's playing by the way she is moving. Like on Elf." An Elf turned to his companion. The only thing his companion could do at first was nod as she watched her friend, she had know idea that Jade could fight like she was she had to agree with Legolas she did look like an elf.

"I think we should end this before we spend the knight out hear, it doesn't look like any one of them is going to finish it soon. Morgan said a smile creeping onto her face.

"Hey Legolas do you think that you can send an arrow or two right behind or in front of them I think it will get there attention." Morgan asked her answer was the sound of two arrows being set loose. Morgan hoped her plan would work if not it wouldn't be pretty. She didn't have time to reguess herself as the two fighters blocked the arrows turning to look at the two under the tree.

"Bout time you stopped playing Elf. I mean Legolas and me have been setting hear for an hour, if we are late it's your fault not mine Morgan said walking up to them trying to look stern. At first Jade looked back between Legolas and Morgan before looking to Aragorn.

"Did we really spar that long" Jade asked Aragorn who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Come on lets get moving then, they are right we need to get ready to leave with Frodo." Aragorn said before getting his gear and turning to leave. "Oh and Jade keep the sword it is yours. He finished. Jade was too shocked to answer so she just followed her friend behind Aragorn.

"I can't believe that Jade is speechless, that's a first" Morgan commented to know one in particular with ended with a dirt clod being thrown at her.

As they reached the gates Morgan was pulled aside when Jade went by her.

"Did you feel anything when everyone was fighting at the council? Maybe something cold making your hair stand up." Jade finished looking at Morgan

Morgan thought for a few seconds reflecting back to the meeting.

"Know that you mention it I did feel as though something was watching us, something unfriendly." She finished turning to Jade "What do you think it was?"

"I rely think we don't wanna know, stay close to Frodo and watch Boromir, I don't trust him." Jade finished a sad look crossing her face before she turned to go talk to Frodo. Morgan new Jade well enough not to ask what the look was for, if she wonted to share her feelings she did if not it was like talking to a brick wall. _"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she now's the ring will corrupt him and sees that his truly a good man." _Morgan though heading towards Legolas as the group started to make there way out the gate, Jade staying as close to Frodo as Sam allowed.


End file.
